Bobobo meets Cromartie High School
by Kakoratt 101
Summary: Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High School

By Kakoratt 101

As this may be a mixture of two messed up animes. "This is seriously not a good idea to copy all of these characters movements"…even though you cannot see them.

(The quote came from Cromartie High School anime…These characters aren't mine! So please don't sue me!)

-Enjoy-…please? Review? Please?

One day on a rainy shiny day.

"How the hell is it supposed to be rainy and shiny at the same time!" yelled Beauty.

Ok fine…One day on a shiny sunny day, with temperatures going over a hundred degrees.

"It's scorching hot out here don't you think Bobobo?" Bobobo has his "Afro Fan" with him.

"Hey what the…when did you get a fan? We weren't even close to towns in days!"

"Its summer, and I thought of a fan and a fan just came out of my head. And do I care, I think not."

"So you don't care if I get hot and sweaty?"

"Well I think that you're already hot."

"Not Like That!" "Ok then, I guess you don't need a fan then." "But…I thought you meant…Eh?"

-Cromartie High School-

"Why do you guys always have to come into my house!" asked Maeda.

"I seriously don't know, but these chocolate cupcakes taste great!"

"You don't know!" "I don't know with what? I was talking with Shinjiro…Yea Freddie arrived!" said Kamiyama

"Get that damn horse out of here!" yelled Maeda. "Look! Look at what you done to my carpet!"

"Anybody have cheese?" asked Shinjiro as his hair sways in the air.

"Hey we still have to find Mechazawa, and celebrate _his_ birthday."

"I don't think he even has a birthday, although he is a ro…" Shinjiro covers his mouth.

"Don't say that again. He is our friend." Said Shinjiro.

"Why are you guys in my house anyway!" asked Maeda again.

"Uhhh….Maeda's birthday?" Said Kamiyama.

"Yes they finally celebrate my birthday…again, but my birthday was a few months ago!" thought Maeda

"Happy birthday Maeda!" yelled everyone. "But that's my mom!"

-In the middle of nowhere-

"Hey Mechazawa, don't you think we went the wrong way?" asked Yutaka

"How the heck should I know, I'm a robot that just transforms into a motorcycle and or rides a motorcycle." Exclaimed Mechazawa

"Jeez…I didn't know you felt that way." "Neither did I."

As they walk, they see a glimpse of something off in the distance.

"Hey, who is that?" asked Mechazawa

A guy in a Blue tight shirt and white pants, and a blonde Afro, along with a pink haired character beside him. When they got close to each other, Bobobo said

"Hey! Can you lead us to the closest town!"

"Uhhh…maybe, but it's not going to be my fault if we get lost, just blame it on Mechazawa here." Said Yutaka

"Isn't he just a cute little thing?" Said Bobobo "Hey, I thought I was supposed to say that." Said Beauty.

-5 hours later-

"Ok…were here." Said Yutaka "You knew that our town was close by?" asked Mechazawa "Nope I just guessed where it was."

"What's your name?" asked Beauty "Yutaka, and this is Mechazawa as I mentioned him earlier."

As the two get to a train station to go to Cromartie High School Yutaka replies "Um…I just remembered that I have to go to the Flower shop and go get flowers for my mom."

When Yutaka turns his, he surprisingly sees a flower shop in the station.

"Screw it."

-Cromartie High School-

"It's that…Gorilla again, over and out." said Jun Ishikawa as he hides in the bushes and talking on the radio to his boss.

"Good…now go and capture it." Replied Yamaguchi

"Yes sir. Holy Crap! He's right over my head! Your turn!"

"Hey I'm your boss, and I order you to get that Gorilla!"

"To late…he got me." The gorilla then starts stroking his hair and begins to groom it.

-Inside the High School-

"Hey…Kamiyama…can you do me a favor?" asked Shinjiro

"I can't…I got things to do…like cleaning my house and going to Maeda's house again."

Shinjiro starts shaking him into the nearest locker, and says "Get a hold of yourself, all I wanted you to do is just get me a horse for Christmas!"

"But it's the middle of July."

"So what, we can have Christmas in July. Just please, I want a horse!"

"What will you do with it?" "I Uhhh…will keep it in my house until I get something that's appropriate for it."

-On the train-

"I have to take care of business in the bathroom." Said Yutaka. He then goes into the bathroom and everyone on the train starts to hear him puking in the toilet.

"Better?" "Never been better. Just a couple loud pushes and its out."

"I didn't really want to know that." Said Beauty.

"And I thought that I was the one that needed help. But any case, now it's time for. Bobobo's theater!"

"One day Beauty and Bobobo ran into a couple of people that didn't really look very good to be with, but then 5 hours later they seemed to have helped and now…" "That's the whole story from the beginning! No spoilers!"

"Awwwwe." Replied Bobobo

-30 minutes later…-

"Hmmm….we're here!" yelled Mechazawa

"What is this?" asked Beauty

"I didn't know that Cromartie High School had a Train Station to." Said Yutaka "Well now you know."

-In front of School-

"Hey look, it's Boss! And Mechazawa! Now we can celebrate _his_ birthday!" yelled Kamiyama

"…this thing has a birthday? I mean it's just a ro…" Said Beauty. Yutaka covers her mouth quickly and says "Don't say things like that…he gets sensitive." "Ah, got ya."

-Maeda's house-

"Happy birthday! Mechazawa!"

"Thank you this means so much to me."

"Why are you guys in my house…again!" asked Maeda

"Who wants Banana bread!" asked Shinjiro

"Banana bread? I don't have any Banana…wha? Where'd you get that!" asked Maeda

"I made the Banana bread." Said Bobobo "Where'd you get the materials?" "From my head. I think of stuff and things just pop out just for no parent reason."

"Okey dokey…that didn't really make sense." "So many questions going on." Said Kamiyama

"I'm not sure what you're getting to, but whatever it is…I don't care." Said Shinjiro

"Ok that's it! There are too many people talking! Where's the nose hair that we used to see and those big missiles and weird things that came out of Bobobo's head? And what happened to those little people that usually helped Bobobo when he's in a desperate situation?" yelled Beauty

Would you be quiet already! You complain too much. "Fine!" Continuing on with the...the…story.

"Hey, wait a minute. I don't have knives in my house. So how are you supposed to cut the bread…Huh?" exclaimed Maeda.

"With my sumo-wrestling nose hair attack!"

"Your what?" "You heard me." A long dangly nose hair came out of Bobobo's nose and starts to cut the bread. "Holy crap, his nose hair has a mind of its own! Welcome to the Cromartie High School." Said Kamiyama "Oh now you greet him to the School." Said Yutaka "I'm sorry boss, I just didn't think of it at first!" "You'll now have to face the consequences of licking a raw turkey or chicken that's about to be cooked for dinner. You have your choice."

In Kamiyama's mind "What should I do…Turkey or Chicken? I don't know any more, there both the same right? Except with a different taste to it."

"Times up! You'll now have to lick either the turtle or the Skunk! You have your choice again."

"Now what…the Turtle or the Skunk? I can't make up my mind. I had them both for supper before, and they both taste so good…I don't know what to choose."

"Times up! Again! You'll now have to either lick A: the Devilish pieces of garbage that my mom has in the kitchen or B: Oklahoma steak fry stew that may leave a devastating burn on your tongue."

"I will pick…The Devilish pieces of garbage that my mom has in the kitchen!" "That's my mom not your mom!" "I know, I said my mom." "Oh god I give up."

-Destrade Technical High School-

"Mr. Yamaguchi, we have devoted a plan to corrupt Cromartie High School, for we are…The Bad Asses! Our plan is to take their Gorilla and…" said Masked Takenouchi

"That's what Ishikawa and I was doing just a day ago!" "Uhhh…boss, you barely done anything in the plan." Said Ishikawa "Then we'll do it again, except on that person that's called Freddie." "What about that big horse that he has, it's like size of an elephant, but barks like a dog." "So it is an elephant or a Horse?" "I just told you a horse that's the size of an elephant! How many times do I have to tell you!" said Ishikawa

-Cromartie High school- (sunset)

"You know what Beauty." "What Bobobo?" said Beauty in a calm voice "This sunset makes me want to…boogie with turtles and skunks." "What! You just ruined a moment of romance!"

"What's with her?" said Shinjiro as his hair with the air like it has a mind of its own.

"I guess she doesn't like my dances that I do. Nor the turtles or skunks." "Now, now…its ok, it's all over baby, its over." "Why are you holding me?" "Ooo Shnagerdoogle."

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Bobobo

"I…I don't know. Who wants Banana Bread?"

Everybody in the Background said "ME! Dammit!"

"Maybe it's a good idea if everyone took a one week break of randomness, even though my pretty little sun like shaped baby didn't show up, I still think that…Until next time…Don't miss the next chapter… "Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High School Part 2." Don't miss it"

"Finally, we get some breaks in this story." Said Beauty

"And as Bobobo said Until next time…Uhhh bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High School / Part 2

By: Kakoratt 101

Ok now were done with the "weak" long break, continuing off where they started to talk about the Banana Bread once again…

"Ok…Now were done with that one so called break!" said Bobobo

"Hey didn't the Narrator just say that?" said Beauty

"Who cares!" yelled Yutaka

-Destrade High School-

"We are the "Bad Asses!" we will think like the "Bad Asses!" said Yamiguchi

"Hooray, for the Bad Asses!" yelled everyone

"Why are we are here?" "I do not know…maybe we're here for a MEETING!"

"Are we going to argue again?"

"What's there to argue about?"

"About that elephant."

"I told you it was a Horse! Not an Elephant! It has a foot print the size of an elephants print!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"I'm your boss Dammit!"

-Cromartie High School-

"We should make a party at Maeda's house." Whispered Kamiyama

"I heard that…and don't think that you're coming over, because you're not!" yelled Maeda

"Hey wait didn't we come here for something?" asked Bobobo

"Yeah, for some water…and we didn't get any."

"How do you know we needed water? The author didn't mention about us getting water. You know what we really need?"

"Here we go again."

"Big mutant Turtles and Skunks!"

-30 minutes later-

"Now to go to Maeda's house!" yelled Kamiyama

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh come on, we want to celebrate your birthday, Maeda."

"But my Birthday was a few months ago you idiot!"

-In the Bush-

"Look boss…you won't believe it." Said Ishikawa

"What!" yelled Yamaguchi

"It's…Maeda!"

"Well then go get him!"

"Yes sir!"

Ishikawa jumped out of the bushes and then covered Maeda's mouth and kidnapped him to take him to the Destrade High School.

"C'ya Maeda! See you at your house tonight!" yelled Kamiyama

"Ok that's it we're going Beauty to this Destrade High School to re-kidnap Maeda that the Narrator mentioned."

"Whatever."

--

"Come in Ishikawa, come in!"

"What is it boss?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it boss?"

"Stop repeating yourself. Listen there's this Afro person here to challenge me."

"Hey wait; did he have a blonde Afro?"

"No! He has a brown one, who in the right mind would have a blonde a…f…ro?"

"What is it Boss?"

"Stop it! It's the blonde Afro person! I guess it's the fight for the Afro's. But anyway…my afros will beat all of your afros!"

"What the heck are you talking about!" asked Nabeshin

"Wait who the hell are you!" asked Bobobo

"Why can't we just have a discussion about our afros?" Asked Yamaguchi

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Nabeshin

"Great you to! Everybody's repeating them selves!" yelled Yamaguchi

"Questions every where!" yelled Bobobo

"Hey I remember you! You're that guy off of that one show called "Excell Saga." But what are you doing here; this is a fan fiction for both the Cromartie High School and Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo animes!" said Yamaguchi

"I just thought I might just pop right in at this minute." Said Nabeshin

"Liar." Whispered Bobobo

"Ok fine you want the truth, the author of this ridiculous fin fiction put me here, there happy NOW!" said Nabeshin

"Now that I'm playing with my beautiful Barbie dolls…I am very happy." Said Bobobo

"Hey where'd you get those!" asked Yamaguchi

"I got them in my head."

"Phew…I thought he took them from my room." Thought Yamaguchi

-Cromartie High School-

"Hey Beauty…I thought you were going to go with Bobobo or what ever his name is?" asked Kamiyama

"Nah, I'd rather stay, and huh? Hey Bobobo!"

"Look who I found! We just had a chat. So he gave me Maeda with strings."

"That's not Maeda! That's just a puppet!" yelled Beauty

"So it is. Who in the right mind would give me a puppet instead of the real thing?"

"Destrade High School would. They would do anything to get you off their backs." Said Kamiyama

"You go! I'm too lazy now, I must rest for nine hours." Said Bobobo

"Wha! But it's during the day!" yelled Shinjiro

-Destrade High School-

"Now that he's gone, now to deal with you…Maeda…….What the hell! He's turned into a doll!" yelled Yamaguchi

"It's actually a puppet. Boss?"

"Who cares? Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated that Nabeshin person."

-In the middle of no where-

"Well Maeda, now I'm off to rescue more people who have been kidnapped, I wish you well Maeda!"

"But how the heck am I supposed to get home, I mean, I'm in the middle of a dessert!"

"Just go one mile west, there you will reach your destination."

"Where's west!"

Nabeshin points to the right

"Ahh I see now, I'm facing south and I should go to the right."

"Good luck on your journey! Maybe I should point to the direction, nah… I couldn't have been wrong."

-1 mile later-

"Hey I thought he said that I would reach my destination, going west!" said Maeda "all he did is just gave me directions to a gas station!"

"Where did you come from?" said the manager

"From that direction."

"What I can't see, for one thing I'm blind, and another thing, this is a story you damn idiot!"

-Cromartie High School-

"Well we should get on our journey Beauty, besides we found the town and a lot of things happened in just one day!" said Bobobo

"Yeah not to mention the missing Maeda." Said Beauty

"Don't worry he show some time! Like he usually does!" said Kamiyama

So Bobobo and Beauty set off for their wild adventure and who knows what will be in store for them!

"So that's it? Just ten pages of randomness? That's actually a lot of writing. If you think about it for a moment. Well take care…until next time, if there is going to be a next time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High school part 3!**

**By Kakoratt 101**

"Ok, now that we got that taken care of…we can now find another town that has an evil dour, and beat him with a piece of paper until he cries." Said Bobobo

"You're still the same, Bobobo." Said Beauty

"I remember like it was yesterday."

"Huh? What are you talking about Bobobo?" asked Beauty

"I remember the skunk and the turtle waving at me good bye and farewell on my journey." Said Bobobo as he whimpers

"Hey look another town! Hey Bobobo, now we can…what the…?"

"Mmmm…nap time."

"Hey wake up! This is no time to be sleeping Bobobo!"

Off in the distance a group of school kids came out to see what the fuss was all about.

"Hey, is he ok?" asked one of the students

"Yeah he's just sleeping." Said Beauty

"Hurry we better take him to Cromartie." Said the student

"Right!" said another student

"What! But we just came from Cromartie High School!" yelled Beauty

"Well isn't that weird, that's where we're going to take him!" said the student

In Beauty's mind. "So that means…that we just went around in circles?"

-In Cromartie High School 4 hours-

"Ok, yes, I can do it!" yelled Shinjiro

"Hurry it up!" shouted a student

"Ok…now its time to get, some French fries!"

"Dammit now, I'm hungry!" said the student "Aren't we all a little hungry?" asked another student

"Ok…that's it, you got me ticked off way too much, its now time to face the consequences of you know what." Said Shinjiro

"What do you mean that I know what, I don't know anything?"

"You will know what I mean when I…I…put this cheeseburger on your head and make you suffer the pain and misery of the cheeseburger!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Kamiyama

"Oh, hey Kamiyama. Did you get that horse that I wanted for Christmas? If you didn't I'll make you suffer with the cheeseburger instead!"

"Ok Shinjiro, if you wanted a horse for Christmas so badly, why didn't you say so?"

"I have been for the past somehow many days!"

"Oh well." "Oh well? I have been looking forward to this day!"

-In the middle of nowhere-

Bobobo and Beauty and some other students walk to a town called Tokyo

"We're here!" said one of the students

"Here we go again." Exclaimed Beauty

-Cromartie High School- (Lunch room)

"You know what Maeda?" said Kamiyama

"What?"

"Why does your mom look like Yamaguchi?" asked Hayashida

"Hey wait! When the hell did you come in?" asked Maeda

"I came in the room long before you ever did Maeda!" said Hayashida

"What! That's impossible! I made sure that I was the first one!" yelled Maeda

"I was in the kitchen with the cooks." Said Hayashida

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Said Kamiyama

"What, is it this time?" asked Maeda

"It's been bothering me. And I'm aware that you know about it to."

"Just get on with it already!" yelled Maeda

"Your…second button on your shirt is missing."

"What! That's it?"

"That's it. Oh and…."

"What is it now!" yelled Maeda

"I'm sure that you're all right with this, and you'd better be ready."

"Just get on with it!"

"There's a cheeseburger on your head."

"What?" asked Maeda. He then rubs his head and smears melted cheese all over his head. "What the hell? What the fudge is this!"

"Oh and one more thing…."

"WHAT NOW!"

"The story is ending in a little bit."

"What? That's terrible! That can't happen!"

THE END

To be continued…

"As long as it's continuing, I'm alright with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High School Part 5!_**

**By Kakoratt 101**

"But isn't this supposed to be…**part 4!**?"

Oh yeah…I'm going ahead of myself

_**Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo meets Cromartie High School Part 4!**_

**By (Obviously)**

"Ok enough we, we are going to see who hell is the strongest person in our class is." Said Kamiyama

"Can I help?" asked Bobobo

"No, because this is between them, not us, we have no intention of being with them any longer!" yelled Beauty

Maeda slams his fists onto a coffee table.

"Ok I understand why you guys need this meeting, but why my house!"

"Because for one thing, it's cold outside. And another thing, your house is better, man." Said Hayashida

"Oh man, I think I'm going to throw up!" thought Takenouchi

-Happy Birthday party 1

"Happy Birthday to you, yeah" said Hayashida

"Happy Birthday."

"To you."

"Happy Birthday…Freddie."

"Why does this Party have to be at my house?" yelled Maeda

"You're so selfish." Said Kamiyama

-Happy Birthday 2

"Happy Birthday, Ya Jerk!" yelled Kamiyama

"Happy Birthday to you…"

"Scumbaaaagggg…."

"Happy Birthday, Takenouchi!" yelled everyone

"Hey how come you guys have to be in my house!" asked Maeda

"How can think of that kind of thing?" asked Kamiyama

-Meeting 1

"Now lets find out who the strongest guy is in our homeroom." Said Hayashida

"I understand that you guys have to have this meeting…again, But why my house!" yelled Maeda

"It's too hot outside!" complained Hayashida

"But that's the last time you said that, but you complained that it was cold outside!"

"No I didn't."

"In the anime you dumbass!"

If you desperately want to know, just read the manga, or read the subtitles on the anime.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Maeda

"IT'S supposed to mean that your reading capabilities are worth squat!" yelled Bobobo

"Hey what the hell! Is he supposed to be here? I wandered if that chick left him here." Asked Kamiyama

"Hello." Said Beauty

"Oh MY GOD! THEY CAME BACK!" yelled everyone

then a big lady came out of Maeda's kitchen with an afro

"That was…my mom."

"Oh My GOD!" yelled everyone

Next chapter… you know what, I'm not even going tell you what the next ones about.

"Hey…what was today's chapter about."

"I don't know, I forgot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo Meets Cromartie High School part 5!**

"My name is Yutaka Takenouchi; I'm 16 years old, Leader of the first year class. My name is Yutaka Takenouchi!...Why does it have to be about pickles!"

-Tokyo

"Bobobo may I have a word with you?" asked Beauty

"What is it?"

"Why do we have to be here, I mean, this place gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" yelled Bobobo

"Hey! Yo, big dude!" yelled Kamiyama "Come on, we're all waiting for you! Get in the car!"

"I'll be right there!" yelled Bobobo in a girlish kind of voice "Hey why is he in there?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Takenouchi?" replied Hayashida

"Yeah."

"He's in there because he's coming with us!" yelled Kamiyama "Now let's go before we are late!"

"Late for what?" asked Bobobo

"For School!" screamed Kamiyama

-1 minute down the road

Takenouchi thought "Man, if it weren't for them, I would be on a bus, or walking to school. Hey! Wait! I'd rather ride a bus or walk than ride with these idiots!"

"Hey, Takenouchi, you don't look so good." Said Maeda

"Yeah, I think he has that one problem." Said Bobobo

"Ok then, what is it? Mr. Know it all!" yelled Kamiyama

"It's called Motion…" yelled Bobobo

"Wait! That's not true! He's lying!" said Takenouchi "I may be getting pale, but that doesn't mean anything! I guess I'm just a little sick today, that's all."

"So…we should turn around and take him back home." Said Maeda

"Yes, that's it! That's what you should do!" said Takenouchi

The car then makes a sharp U-turn making rubber marks on the road.

"I don't think I'm going to make it!" yelled Takenouchi

"Hurry Freddie!" yelled Kamiyama

"Wait! He's driving!" asked Takenouchi "Doesn't he have a horse?"

"Knock it off both of you! Now, speaking of horses…" said Hayashida

"Don't start with me!" yelled Kamiyama "All I want to hear out of you is something about a horse!"

"Shut the Hell up!" yelled Takenouchi "Would you all be quiet!"

Moment of silence until…

"Hey! Look! Freddie! Take a Right!" yelled Hayashida

Freddie then took a right into a parking lot…

"What are we doing at Burger King?" asked Takenouchi

"Hey all I want is just a cheeseburger. It's only going to take a few minutes." Said Hayashida

"But we're going to be late!" said Takenouchi

"While you're in there, can you get me a cheeseburger without pickles, please?" asked Bobobo

"What! W…without? Pickles? But the pickles are the best part!" yelled Hayashida

"Don't care!" yelled Bobobo

"BUT! That unsanitary!" yelled Hayashida

"Let's just go get to school, you guys. Or we'll all be late!" said Kamiyama

"What? What about taking me home?" asked Takenouchi "We're only a quarter a mile away!"

"We won't have enough time for that." Said Kamiyama

"But! We're closer to my house than the school!" yelled Takenouchi

"I'm sorry, but we're just going to have to go to school." Said Kamiyama

"Hmph!" grunted Takenouchi "Hey, what are you looking fat head?"

"Do you really think I have that really big of a head?" whimpered Bobobo

"Yes, actually I do. In fact, your afro is TAKING UP MOST OF THE CEILING!"

"Well that's not my fault."

"What do you mean it's not your fault!" yelled Takenouchi

Hayashida comes out of the restaurant

"Hey guys! Huh? Where'd they go? I swear they were right here. Dammit! Did they leave me again?"

"Hey kid! You went out the back door!" said the Cash Registrar

"Or it could be that, I WENT OUT THE WRONG DOOR!" yelled Hayashida to himself as his Mohawk sways in the wind.

-On the other side

"Hey wait a minute. There are no teachers in our homerooms, so how is the school board supposed to know that we're late?" asked Maeda

"Hey, you might have a point right there." Said Takenouchi "Although, I don't want to find out."

Hayashida rushes into the car breathing heavily…

"Hayashida, where have you been?" asked Kamiyama

"I was just on the other side of Burger King just to get a better view of the garbage bags full of mice and rats." Replied Hayashida

"Oh. Ok then, now we're off to school!" yelled Kamiyama "Step on it, Freddie!"

-5 minutes later

"Ok, I guess we're here." Said Kamiyama

"Hey you, big guy. Where'd you put that cheeseburger that I gave to you?" asked Hayashida

"Don't you remember? You ate my…my…CHEESEBURGER!" cried Bobobo

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal." Said Takenouchi

"Yes it was!" yelled Bobobo "That reminds me. Where's Beauty?"

"How does that remind you of that question?" asked Maeda

"Where's MY BEAUTY." Screamed Bobobo

A bus pulls up to the front entrance…

"Hello everyone!" yelled Beauty

"Beauty!" cried Bobobo "I'll never leave you at the bus stop again!"

"You mean, you knew where she was the whole time?" said Kamiyama

"And blamed us, for kidnapping her." Exclaimed Hayashida

"Hey! It could happen." Replied Bobobo

**And that ends another chapter of Bobobo meets Cromartie High School!**

**C'ya everyone! UNTIL NEXT TIME! Bye…**

(Dill Pickles make me angry)


End file.
